


I Have You Now

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphaelxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Raph perked up when she heard her voice and he almost lost it immediately. He bit his lip and stood up, trying to control himself. He couldn't let his brothers know that she was there, not when he wanted her. "Regina, I'm in here." He said as he poked his head out of his room and looked at her, feeling so aroused just was looking at her.

Sofia decided to check the dojo next, figuring he would be there. She smiled when she saw him. "Leo! There you are. Sorry I haven't been able to come to the Lair for the past few days. I was busy but I'm back!" She giggled and gave her signature gorgeous smile. Her ears were straight up as her tail swayed, showing she was happy as she approached him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok thanks see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok back for now XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked and yelped in surprise and she turned her head to look at him.  
"Hi Raph! Wh-why are you staring at me like I am some piece of meat or prey?" She said getting a little anxious and scared even.

Leo turned to look at her and nodded as he still had his masked eyes closed and he smiled at her then once he was done opened them for her and suddenly smirked. He grabbed her and took her to his room locking his door and throwing her on his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you are free I can rp some more   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Regina, I- oh my, I need you to come here before my brother's see you." Raph said, quickly running to grab her before he took her to his room. He shut his door, looking it before he grabbed her, pulling her against him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Sofia yelped and looked at Leo with a very worried look. "L-Leo? Is everything alright? What are you doing?" She look at him from his bed, wondering what was going through his mind.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Raph what are you doing?! Please let me go! I-I you are scaring me!" Regina said as she started to cry and her body quivered. She gazed up into his masked eyes and they seemed to be foggy?

"You will soon pretty soon my beautiful dear Sofia," Leo churred and growled sexually at her. He leaned down and smashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately while his hands stroked her inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I can't... I need you, Regina. I need to make you mine." Raph purred before he crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. She was so intoxicating and he needed her so badly.

Sofia froze for a second but quickly kissed him back with just as much passion and hunger. When she felt him stroke her inner thigh, she moaned, spreading her legs for him a bit. She wasn't sure what was going on with him but she was loving this.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm!" Regina said into his powerful no escape kiss. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a light pastel red as she just froze and laid there. She wanted to know why he was doing this to her as more tears came down.

Leo french kissed her opening her mouth and sliding his tongue into her wet cavity and wrapped his tongue over hers in dominance. He groped her breasts with his three fingered hands and grunted into their little make out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok now I am going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
//that was great!//

Raph perked up when she heard her voice and he almost lost it immediately. He bit his lip and stood up, trying to control himself. He couldn't let his brothers know that she was there, not when he wanted her. "Regina, I'm in here." He said as he poked his head out of his room and looked at her, feeling so aroused just was looking at her.

Sofia decided to check the dojo next, figuring he would be there. She smiled when she saw him. "Leo! There you are. Sorry I haven't been able to come to the Lair for the past few days. I was busy but I'm back!" She giggled and gave her signature gorgeous smile. Her ears were straight up as her tail swayed, showing she was happy as she approached him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok thanks see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok back for now XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked and yelped in surprise and she turned her head to look at him.  
"Hi Raph! Wh-why are you staring at me like I am some piece of meat or prey?" She said getting a little anxious and scared even.

Leo turned to look at her and nodded as he still had his masked eyes closed and he smiled at her then once he was done opened them for her and suddenly smirked. He grabbed her and took her to his room locking his door and throwing her on his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you are free I can rp some more   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Regina, I- oh my, I need you to come here before my brother's see you." Raph said, quickly running to grab her before he took her to his room. He shut his door, looking it before he grabbed her, pulling her against him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Sofia yelped and looked at Leo with a very worried look. "L-Leo? Is everything alright? What are you doing?" She look at him from his bed, wondering what was going through his mind.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Raph what are you doing?! Please let me go! I-I you are scaring me!" Regina said as she started to cry and her body quivered. She gazed up into his masked eyes and they seemed to be foggy?

"You will soon pretty soon my beautiful dear Sofia," Leo churred and growled sexually at her. He leaned down and smashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately while his hands stroked her inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I can't... I need you, Regina. I need to make you mine." Raph purred before he crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. She was so intoxicating and he needed her so badly.

Sofia froze for a second but quickly kissed him back with just as much passion and hunger. When she felt him stroke her inner thigh, she moaned, spreading her legs for him a bit. She wasn't sure what was going on with him but she was loving this.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm!" Regina said into his powerful no escape kiss. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a light pastel red as she just froze and laid there. She wanted to know why he was doing this to her as more tears came down.

Leo french kissed her opening her mouth and sliding his tongue into her wet cavity and wrapped his tongue over hers in dominance. He groped her breasts with his three fingered hands and grunted into their little make out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok now I am going to sleep night   
Today at 6:55 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph couldn't help himself he pulled away and wiped her tears. "Don't worry, darling. I'm gonna take good care of you. I just need your help with this heat." He rubbed her hips and kissed her jaw, going down to her neck.

Sofia let him have dominance as she whimpered in pleasure. She had dreamed of this but never actually thought it would happen. Then she remembered, it was mating season! She knew he was clouded in lust but she was willing to help him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly into the kiss. She was gonna let him relieve himself while making her feel like she was in heaven.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina sighed in bliss as her body started to betray her. She elicited a moan for him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was on cloud nine and the sexual feeling was overtaking her.

Leo came out on top and pulled away from her lips needing some air. He then moved his lips down to her neck where he bit and suckled hickeys into her flesh. His hands caressed everywhere all over her body up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph kissed around her neck and when he heard a moan, he sucked on that spot, leaving a hickey to mark her. He ran his hand down to her thighs and he used his other hand to sneak up her shirt. He played with her breasts as he gave her another hickey.

Sofia mewled as she felt his muscular arms, letting him touch her body. "Oh, Leo~ mmm~" She helped him take her skirt off, revealing her light blue lace underwear. She blushed but bit her lip as she removed her shirt. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Do you like what you see?" She asked teasingly as she laid there with only her underwear still on, letting him see all of her curves as she gave herself to him.

"Ahh Raph sexy hot stuff please!!!" Regina blurted out with a moan as she trembled and told him to actually suck on her nipples as she was getting into it. She rubbed the back of his shell along the crevices and the grooves.

Leo growled and nodded his head yes. He smirked taking off the rest of her clothes leaving her completely naked underneath him. He suckled on a nipple taking the perky rosebud into his mouth suckling on it.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smirked as he removed her shirt, throwing it on the floor. He kissed down her chest and then started to suck her nipple, playing with her other breast as he used his other hand to start rubbing over her clothed pussy.

Sof threw her head back and rubbed his head. "Leo! Please!" She desperately needed more, already wet with arousal. She needed his touch and so much more. He was making her feel so good and he hadn't even touched her core yet.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina arched her back her body shuddering lustful pleasure as she pulled his head closer to her chest mewling out softly. She dug her heels and the soles of her feet into her mattress.

Leo grinned and winked at her and while he switched nipples giving the other one a taste too his lustful eyes gazed up at her. He swirled his tongue around making it harden as his fingers played with her labia now.

Raph switched sides and slipped a finger into her, moving it in and out slowly to tease her. He loved hearing her gorgeous sounds as he claimed her body. It made him want her even more. He smirked as he pinched her nipple lightly and started to move his finger in her faster, adding a second one.

Sofia shivered as she whimpered. Her toes curled tight as she gripped his shoulders tight, slightly clawing him. Her folds were soaked with precum as she thought about how iy would feel to have his talented tongue in her pussy. "Leo~ mmm~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina started screaming out his name in blissful passion and scratched his shoulders. She whimpered after that as her back arched from the movements. She knew her first climax was coming pretty soon.

Leo let it go with a popping sound as his two fingers scissored inside thrusting their in and out of her and burrowing deeper into her than ever before. His tongue even slid down to claim her luscious flower petals.

Raph kissed down her chest and kept thrusting his fingers into her. He kissed her clit and started to suck on it gently. He was gonna give her the best day of her life.

Sofia gasped and mewled loudly as she pressed his head closer to her core. When she felt his tongue slip inside of her, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh my- Leo! I'm gonna-" She couldn't finish as she orgasmed, her back arching off the bed. She breathed heavily and looked down at him with a lustful gaze.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked out his name and wantonly whimpered too. She even went as far as orgasming all over his fingers and into his mouth. She panted and now desperately wanted him inside her now.

Leo happily swallowed and drank down all her luscious delicious liquids and he slipped his tongue and his fingers out of her. He replaced them with his dick and rammed into her at a quick pace.

Back sorry was busy before   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smirked as he sucked up her cum and then kissed up her body. "So gorgeous~" He purred before he thrusted his dick into quickly, gripping her hips.

Sofia let out a cry as she threw her head back. "So big! Yes!" She clawed at his back as he pounded into her. She begged him to go harder and faster, feeling like she was in heaven.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck yes! Yes Raph yes! Ungh give it to me sweetie! I am yours! I am your dirty naughty slut!" Regina screamed her dirty talk as she dug her heels into his mattress.

Leo thrusted harder faster and deeper into her while he gripped onto her hips tightly and he began sucking on her ear and even biting it too. His pace and speed quickened as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmm~ mine~" Raph growled huskily in her ear before sucking her neck as he rammed himself deeper into her.

"Fuck! Leo!" Sofia cried out as he hit a bundle of nerves. "Right there! Make me cum! Please!" She had dreamed of him fucking her but this was so much better than she ever imagined.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please!" Regina screamed and whimpered out her body twitching with need and lust for him. She arched her back.  
"I am in love with you Raph! I always have been!"

"Yes baby! You can bet your sexy fine ass that I will and more sweetheart!" Leo purred and cooed in her ear as he slammed rougher into her and he bit her ear again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I love you too, babygirl! I've wanted to do this for so long!" Raph grunted as he felt her pussy tighten around his dick. He was so addicted to her.

Sofia trembled as he destroyed her tight core. She mewled and started to cry out as she felt herself getting close to another orgasm as he slammed his huge shaft into her, hitting every bundle of nerves. "I'm gonna cum! Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Her body shook harshly as her orgasm ripped through her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am not ready to cum yet Raph! I need you to keep going! Fuck me so hard till I cannot walk for a week!" Regina cried out scratching his shoulders.

Leo let out his release and it collided and mixed with her fluids as he roared out her name and churred so very loudly. He thrusted into her one last final time he panted after that.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"As you wish~" Raph growled before he started to fuck her rougher, shocing his dick I to her as hard as he could, all the way into her.

Sofia panted and pushed him over, sitting on his dick as she started to move her hips up and down. She moaned as she started to ride him faster, loving the feeling of his thick cock inside of her. "Oh my stars~ you are so big~ f-fuck~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
into* her  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph! Ok I am at my end now!" Regina moaned out and with that she saw stars the same exact time she climaxed. It made her feel breathless and she panted heavily.

Leo arched the back of his shell as he gripped her waist and thrusted up into her smirking.  
"Round two huh babe?!" He chirped and grunted into her ears. He rubbed her skin up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph kept thrusting until he orgasmed deep inside of her. He groaned loudly as he thrusted into her slowly a few times. "You are so fucking sexy~" He smirked as he pulled his dick out of her, seeing their mixed cum spill out of her pussy. He hummed and leaned down, running his tongue over her folds before he thrusted his tongue into her, eating her alike a starving man.

Sofia gave a sexy giggle as she started to grind on his dick. "You know you want to fuck me~ I want you to destroy me~ fuck me so hard I can't walk for weeks~" She looked at him with lust before she got off of him, getting on all fours.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
By this point Regina was a hot sexy sight. She was dripping in sweat and her cheeks flushed pink and she stuck her tongue out panting still but not before mewling wantonly and languidly some more too.

Leo nodded saying with pleasure as he slipped out of her and repostioned himself behind her. He grabbed and groped her ass cheeks as he slid back into her vagina from behind and thrusted into her hips growling.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph kept thrusting until he orgasmed deep inside of her. He groaned loudly as he thrusted into her slowly a few times. "You are so fucking sexy~" He smirked as he pulled his dick out of her, seeing their mixed cum spill out of her pussy. He hummed and leaned down, running his tongue over her folds before he thrusted his tongue into her, eating her alike a starving man.

Sofia gave a sexy giggle as she started to grind on his dick. "You know you want to fuck me~ I want you to destroy me~ fuck me so hard I can't walk for weeks~" She looked at him with lust before she got off of him, getting on all fours.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
By this point Regina was a hot sexy sight. She was dripping in sweat and her cheeks flushed pink and she stuck her tongue out panting still but not before mewling wantonly and languidly some more too.

Leo nodded saying with pleasure as he slipped out of her and repostioned himself behind her. He grabbed and groped her ass cheeks as he slid back into her vagina from behind and thrusted into her hips growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night see you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph loved the way she tasted as he devoured her delicious pussy. He ran his hands all over her gorgeous body before groping her ass pushing his face closer to her core as he shoved his tongue as far into her as he could.

Sofia gripped the bed sheets and mewled as the turtle she had been in love with for years, fucked her senseless. "Leo! Don't hold back! I want everything you've got!" She begged desperately.  
Today at 12:39 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina arched her back in pure enjoyment as she orgasmed and squirted her fluids heavily into his mouth. She panted and grew tired and was sore and couldn’t walk.

Leo slapped her furry ass cheeks so hard it left his red handprints on them as he fucked her ass raw and roughly. He growled and squirted out his cum into her pussy again.

Raph panted after he swallowed her cum. He laid beside her, a sweaty mess. "That was amazing... you really are sexy..." He chuckled lightly. His heat had subsided and he felt so relieved.

Sofia came hard around him and collapsed on his bed. She laid there, panting hard as she desperately tried to breathe, nearly passing out on his bed. "That was amazing..."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at that and she shook her head no saying she was not sexy at all pouting cutely. She nuzzled into him softly and giggled.

Leo pulled out of her panting quite heavily as sweat dripped down his brow and he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her right against him wrapping his arms around her.

Raph smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the help, doll. Goodnight." He snuggled her and pulled the blankets over them, closing his eyes.

Sofia smiled as she snuggled into him more. She closed her eyes as the blanket was pulled over them. "Goodnight, Leo." She fell asleep in his arms happily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
End of rp or timeskip to the next morning?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Time skip morning  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok gotcha   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Regina woke up opening up her eyes from a good nights sleep next to her lover. She sighed happily and cuddled and nuzzled his skin.

Leo opened up his masked eyes waking up from a heavenly nights sleep as well full of vitality energy and vigor. He nuzzled his mates neck smiling at her and chirping happily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am gonna be up for 2 more hours if you still wanna rp   
Today at 7:27 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph clutched her tight against him as he slept. He was dreaming about her and he was happy for a change. Last night had relieved him of not only his heat but also a lot of stress.

Sofia was awake and she was worried that Leo had only mated with her because she was the first female to see him so he took her. She truly loved him so much and hoped that he felt the same.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked and gasped as she snuggled against him even nuzzling his neck and stroking his muscular arms up and down. Damn was he hot.

"I truly really am in love with you Sofia. Do not ever doubt that I do not because I always have been and always will be in love with you my love," Leo churred to her as he kissed her all over her face.

Raph groaned as he woke up and he saw her naked body pressed against his. "Morning, baby," Raph purred as he kept her close.

"I love you too, Leo. I've loved you since the day I truly met you," Sofia murmured as she snuggled closer to him happily. She truly did love him so much.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina stuttered getting flustered and said morning to you too. She was so embarrassed to have her naked body right up against his.

Leo asked her what she wanted to do today and also asked her what she wanted for breakfast as well. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Raph kissed her cheek and rubbed her hip gently. "Sorry if I was too rough last night," he murmured as he looked at her.

Sofia got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen with him to cook breakfast. She was normally up earlier than everyone so she made breakfast since she loved to cook and bake. "Do you wanna help me make pancakes, babe?" She looked at Leo with a loving smile.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
//sorry, my dog wakes me up early sometimes and I was sewing with my grandma so I didn't check my private messages//  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok gotcha it’s ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned for him saying it was ok as her cheeks blushed beet red and hugged him tightly to her.  
“I love you so much sexy hot Raph!” She purred to him.

Leo sighed.  
“But I wanted to be the one to make you breakfast for once baby!” He said whining and shouting it. He showed her out of the kitchen and got to work on making her blueberry pancakes.

"I love you too, babygirl," Raph purred with a grin as he pulled her on top of him. "You are so sexy," he murmured as he felt her curves.

"Okay," Sofia giggled and went back to his room to wait for him to make breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please! I-I should really get dressed now and now that I am your mate do I get to live with you now?" Regina mewled.

Once Leo was done in no time at all he put the breakfast on a plate on a tray and carried it to her so that way she could have food in bed.

"I would love it if you lived with me." Raph grinned and kissed her lips gently. "Now get dressed before I decide that I want you again~"

Sofia was curled up in his bed and smiled when she saw him come in. "Thank you, babe," she said happily as she sat up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded kissing him back and she got dressed but Raph was gonna have to carry her everywhere since she couldn’t stand or walked. She sighed.

Leo nodded saying you’re welcome and he handed it to her and sat down in bed next to her deciding to eat his breakfast with hers. He nuzzled her cheek churring happily.

Raph put his armor back on and picked her up. "What do you wanna do for breakfast, babe?"

Sofia purred softly as her ears twitched. Her tail swayed happily as she snuggled with him while they ate breakfast. "I love you so much, Leonardo."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked and she said bacon and scrambled eggs stuttering it cutely while she blushed beet red.

"I love you the most sweetheart!" Leo chirped and once he was done eating he nuzzled her neck again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I'll get right on it, doll," Raph said with a smile as he took her to the kitchen and set her down on one of the stools. He started to make breakfast with a bright smile.

"I love you the mostest." Sofia giggled and pecked his lips. She put her dishes on his nightstand and snuggled closer to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-why d-do y-you c-call m-me th-those pe-petnames?!" Regina asked cutely and was shy and timid again blushing.

"That is not a word baby cakes," Leo said chuckling as he rubbed and massaged her inner thighs up and down.

"I'll get right on it, doll," Raph said with a smile as he took her to the kitchen and set her down on one of the stools. He started to make breakfast with a bright smile.

"I love you the mostest." Sofia giggled and pecked his lips. She put her dishes on his nightstand and snuggled closer to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-why d-do y-you c-call m-me th-those pe-petnames?!" Regina asked cutely and was shy and timid again blushing.

"That is not a word baby cakes," Leo said chuckling as he rubbed and massaged her inner thighs up and down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Because you're cute when you get flustered," Raph purred as he looked over at her with a grin.

"It is now," Sofia said before she bit her lip slightly at his touch. Her legs were still sore for last night but she had loved every single second of it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina now was swooning over and fawning over him as her blushed beet red at this. She squeaked in surprise.

Leo just laughed and grinned at that as he pinned her down after getting on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Raph set eggs and bacon on a plate in front of her after a while. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Enjoy, babe."

Sofia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss and parted her lips slightly to give him access.

Regina smiled back at him and she started to eat loving his cooking her eyes sparkled and she bummed happily. She loved his food.

Leo groaned into the kiss even adding his wet muscle into her cavern and explored his territory as he rubbed her hips up and down.

Raph smiled as he started eating as well. He didn't normally cook since Sofia was the one who did all the cooking and baking for them most of the time. "Do you like it?"

Sofia let out a soft moan into the kiss as she let him have dominance, not even putting up a fight. She rubbed his shell gently, running her fingers along the grooves her heart rate speeding up at his touch.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"It is freakin delicious Raph! I love it! You need to cook for me more often from now on!" Regina said chewing more bites.

Leo pinned her down now on his bed as he wrapped and wrestled her tongue with his completely dominating her mouth.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Maybe I will, babe." Raph chuckled lightly and smiled at her lovingly as he ate his bacon. He loved seeing her smile.

Sofia giggled as she felt her pussy getting wet. She loved his dominance so much and desperately need to feel more of him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina finished eating and headed to his bedroom to take a shower with some body wash to wash her body and a washcloth.

Leo came out on top as he now suckled sweet spots on her throat and neck marking her as his again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph followed her and watched her carefully, debating if he should join her. He made a quick decision and took his armor off, going into the bathroom with her. "Hope you don't mind, doll."

Sofia moaned as she tilted her head back. "Leo~ mmm~ I wanna feel your tongue in me again~" She blushed but spread her legs a bit for him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina just gasped and squeaked in surprise as she covered up her naked body with her arms and hands blushing.

Leo nodded and happily obliged as his tongue slithered inside her as it coiled and wrapped around her core tasting her inner walls.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph chuckled lightly when he saw her try to cover up. "Babe, you don't have to cover up. Especially since I've already explored your gorgeous body~"

Sofia gasped softly and ran a hand over his head as her legs bent. She moaned loudly as she felt every movement he made inside her and she loved it so much.

“I-I know! I-I just getting flustered and shy and nervous fairly easily. I’ve always been timid and meek,” Regina said stuttering it out in a squeak.

Leo even added one of his strong muscular green digits into her as he thrusted and moved it inside her with ease lapping up her liquids again.

"Well I don't think you should be shy when you are so amazing." Raph held her hips and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply.

Sofia mewled as she pulled his head closer to her pussy. She threw her head back as she felt a knot forming in her gut. "Leo! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!"

Raph ran his hands down, gripping her ass as he held her against him tightly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, wanting to claim her again.

Sofia whimpered in pleasure as she pressed her head into his mattress. She cried out his name as she came hard for him.

Regina mewled and whimpered out as she kept her mouth open and she french kissed him passionately back while her she blushed.

Leo took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he kissed and nibbled her shoulders leaving dark purple bruises on them too as he growled.

Raph quickly claimed dominance over her and ran one of his hands down to her pussy. He rubbed her clit and over her folds.

Sofia moaned loudly and tilted her head to the side. "Leo~ claim me~ please~ I need you so bad~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph sweetie please!" Regina moaned out softly as she wrapped her legs around his hips and she whimpered too.

Leo nodded putting her down on all fours as he went behind her and slammed into her pussy from behind grinding into her.


End file.
